


The Knitting Club

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creative Logan Sanders, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I Worte this instead of doing homework, I Worte this while using personal experiences, Isabel's Books, Knitting, Logan makes some friends, School club, knitting club, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Logan accidentally wanders into a strange school club.High School AU
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	The Knitting Club

Logan walked through the empty hallways of his High School, it had only been a couple of weeks since Logan had started going to this school and everything still felt big to him. Logically he knew that the school wasn’t as big as his mind made it out to be and that by the time he graduated it would feel very small.

Unlike his fellow classmates, he did not attend the nearby Middle School that most of the freshmen and upperclassmen went too. He had moved here from California this summer so unlike his fellow sophomores, he didn’t know anybody. His mothers have been trying to encourage him to make friends, but that was difficult because everyone already had a friend group of some kind. And none of them wanted to add the new kid to it.

Logan didn’t mind though, he only had a couple of friends back in California and they all had busy schedules and as the years passed they didn’t have time for him. Besides, Logan preferred to be alone. He was much more happy curling up with a good book than worrying about social interactions.

But that didn’t matter to his two mothers as they insisted for him to join a club, saying that it would help him make friends. So to make his parents happy, he told them he was staying after school to try and join a club. Instead, he was going to see if one of his teachers was available to answer some questions about the homework.

Logan made his way down the hallway that his teacher’s classroom was located. All the doors were closed and locked up tight and there was not a soul in sight He stopped walking when he saw the door he was looking was a couple of feet ahead of him and was wide open. Logan could hear voices from the room along with a strand clicking noise. 

The voices were young-sounding, telling the teen that other students were residing there. He paused in the middle of the corridor, hearing voices laughing from inside. Trying to gain the courage to go in. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid, social interaction. Logan had no problem talking with adults (most of the time), it was other children his age he had a problem with. But he needed to talk to his teacher so he took a deep breath and walked through the door. 

\-------

Virgil laughed lightly at Roman’s joke from his perch on the desk “that was bad Princey.” He told him, the dramatic teen gasped in mock offense and started to retaliate when he was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Roman went quiet and everyone turned to see a young teen standing in the doorway. 

The teen had short, neat, brown hair and wore a long-sleeved, navy blue button-up. His hands were shaking slightly, not enough for anyone to notice but it showed Virgil that the kid was nervous. Going by his young-ish look the darkly dressed teen had to guess that he was around his age. 

“Hey there.” Joan said laying their work on the floor next to them “can we help you?”

“Uh yes..” The kid said, “I’m trying to find Mr. Sanders.”

“You mean Thomas?” Patton asked, “yeah he’s not here right now, he’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Did you need him for something?” Joan asked.

“Just to ask him a question about some homework, though I can ask him in class tomorrow.” The teen replied, looking disappointed.

“Anything else we can help you with?” Virgil asked, “you look kind of lost.”

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just trying to think of what I should do next.” The kid said.

“Why not go home?” Roman suggested. 

He sighed “well my mothers wanted me to join a club to ‘make some friends’ but I am not interested in doing so. I planned to ask Mr. Sanders about my homework and tell my mothers that I went to a club but didn’t like it.”

“Ah” Virgil nodded “I see.”

“Well, if you don’t want to go home just yet.” Joan said, “you can join our club.”

The teen looked around the room, “this is a club?”

“Yup!” Tayln said, “this is The Knitting Club.” They told him, holding up their knitting needles.

“But… there’s only five people here.”

“Yeah well, most kids at this school do sports or have jobs” Roman explained.

“That and most kids see knitting as a girly or old lady thing, so we don’t get many new members,” Virgil added.

The boy shifted in his spot, looked hesitant “well there’s one problem. I don’t know how to knit.”

“That’s not problem kiddo!” Patton said, “most of us didn’t know how when we join either, Joan and Tayln taught Virgil, Roman, and I. I’m sure they can teach you too!”

“Yeah, I can teach you,” Joan said pulling out some extra yarn and nettles out of their bag “and you don’t have to knit while you here either, sometimes one of us will sit and do homework or something.”

“Well, I suppose I can stay..” The young teen said, moving into the room.

“Yay!” Patton cheered and Virgil could tell the others were excited as well, the last time they had gotten new members was when Joan and Talyn started the club last year. And those members had been Roman, Patton, and himself. “By the way kiddo, what’s your name?” Patton asked.

“Logan.” The teen, Logan, respond as he moved to sit down next to Joan.

\-----

The first semester of Logan’s sophomore year was coming to a close and the way it played out was not to his expectations. Yes, he did get straight A’s (as he always did) but he wasn’t talking about his academics. He was talking about his social life. 

When he had first walked in on The Knitting Club he saw that they were excited over the possibility of gaining a new member, so he joined. But he had originally planned on staying for a couple of weeks then finding an excuse to quit. 

But that never ended up happening, he ended up staying. Logan found that he rather enjoyed knitting, he usually didn’t understand anything to do with art or anything creative. But with knitting, he found, he could understand. It was simple, focusing on nothing but the pattern in front of him. It was relaxing. 

Of course, it still took some time for him to get the hang of. He nearly quit when he finished his first scarf, which was all messy and uneven with lots of holes. But Patton had comforted him showing Logan his first scarf (which was worse than his) and told him that with knitting you're going to mess up, and that you didn’t need to be perfect, and that everyone always got better. After being told this Logan stopped worrying so much about being perfect, both with his knitting and his outside life. He still tried his best but he now knew how to loosen up and have fun. 

During that semester Joan finished the orange beanie they had been working on, they now wore it everywhere and even named it Marco (for some odd reason). Patton had made a pair of fingerless gloves. Roman made a red sash for a prince costume he was working on. And Virgil was now halfway done knitting a blanket. And Logan made a much better looking scarf, a glasses case, a washcloth, and (of course) friends.

Logan hung out with the members of the club outside of school and after meeting, especially Roman, Patton, and Virgil. And they didn’t always knit. Yes, there was that one time they went to a craft store to get Logan his own needles and yarn but they did other things as well. The four would often go and have movie nights and sleepovers. Once they had a Disney movie marathon and Virgil got Logan to help him gain upon Roman and tell him all the darker and realistic meanings behind the classic films. 

At the end of that semester, Logan decided that walking into that classroom was the best decision he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> So for everyone who's wondering why I'm posting a new story so soon after my last one, well I had written this before "Birthday For Patton." And wanted to post it now before I start working on the one shot for Deceit's Birthday.
> 
> Also fun fact, one of the reasons why I wrote this is because I myself knit. I use to do it in middle school/early high school but ended up stoping. I recently picked it back up and I really enjoy it. One thing I've been doing lately is knitting pieces for the Cosplay I'm working on. I've already finished a Roman sash and I'm now working on a Remus sash.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. Please Subscribe to the sires, Kudos, and Comment.
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
